Harry, the Ex-Prisoner of Azkaban
by CapJackSparrow21
Summary: Harry resides in Azkaban, but really most of the time its someone else replacing him, meanwhile he works on getting back in time. A tale of debauchery and revenge. pairing currently undecided. Pervert!Harry


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**_Prologue_**

**_This chapter is now beta'd._**

* * *

><p><strong>Azkaban Prison<strong>

_Harry Potter, a resident of the prison Azkaban was going through his normal day, researching runes and chatting with the security and sometimes baiting them for amusement, mostly through sarcasm and wit which most pureblood's were found lacking along with common sense, did he mention intelligence? After all the Crabbe's and Goyle's were fine example of purebloods, not to mention the girlish looks the malfoys possessed came from inbreeding too, it was no wonder Draco and Lucius were into men. If they were to grow long hair and dress like women they would probably get hit on._

"Oh fuck, must not let mind wander." Harry dry heaved.

Some might wonder why or how he ended up in azkaban, well it all started when the Weasleys had turned on him after he had stopped seeing Ginny. Harry had noticed that she was becoming more like her mother, trying to control everything and trying to live the rich life. 6 months after the war they had split up and he started dating openly, It was an awesome experience.

Sure the love potion attempts were irritating sometimes but there were ways of detection and apparently he was almost immune to them, he says almost because Hannah Abbot really didn't need that love potion to get him in bed, some had even tried to get themselves pregnant by using fertility potions but he had carved runes on his abdomen area that killed his sperm soon as they exited, the runes could only be removed by the correct pass phrase and runic combination.

And it was not like there were no muggle girls not to mention the sex was good even if the girl happened to be irritating, sex was the only activity he found comfort in these days, it was hard to find girls these days that didn't want his money or fame.

Anyways after he had been pretty much back stabbed by the Weasleys when he found his vault pretty much empty, after that he had quit contacting them and Hermione as well, who had taken their side at the time, The next time he had seen Hermione he had in a fit of rage called the life debt and stopped her from having any sort of contact with the Weasleys.

He regretted it somewhat but surely the nympho know it all who happened to be pretty much the last friend he had could find someone better than the jealous ginger twat, oh yeah did he mention that Hermione was a beast in bed? They had have sex after Hermione had one of her regular fights with Ronald they had both gotten drunk and one thing led to another and so on, this was obviously before Harry and Ginny stopped dating.

Harry had tried to get Hermione in bed with him many times after and succeeded only once after that they had a confrontation, she had felt guilty, so had he just not as much as her though and things never went back to how they were but he still missed her.

As time passed the Wizenmagot, which had most of the purebloods back who had not committed major crimes had held a trial and charging him with multiple murders and put him into Azkaban. It was not like he had killed many people… Molly, Arthur, Ronald fucking thieves had stolen from him and gave him love potions in the 6 th year, it was not like his trust vault had much money though, not compared to the hidden vault in Potter Hideout accessible to only family, it wasn't really fidelus hidden, being only a level below but it was at a place where no one would really expect it. James couldn't really couldn't share the location because of vows he had taken to protect the hideout so had chosen to hide underneath the fidelus instead.

Harry after a year of drinking and many one night stands had grown restless and depressed, he had started getting some revenge on the death eaters who had gotten away with small sentences because of not enough evidence as well as the people who knew about his shitty childhood and did nothing. He had started with the Weasleys, Arthur had got in the way of a confringo meant for Molly-like really who would in the right mind would die for that banshee?- Percy… well Harry really didn't like his face or his arrogance and not to mention he had a hot wife.. well ex-wife now, Harry didn't really try anything against Bill and he didn't know much about Charlie, Ron was killed on-duty as an Auror, Harry had killed him when Hermione had slipped up about Ron's abuse and Harry had called the Life debt on Ginny making her unable to feel ecstasy.

The Malfoy's expect Narcissa, who happened to be the definition of milf had helped him plan the murder of Lucius and Draco. She had escaped from the manor when Lucius had tried to gift her to the Notts as a peace offering to the purebloods as she had lied to Voldemort that he-Harry was dead,

He had even shagged her after he comforted her about her loveless marriage because anyone could tell Lucius was gay. The only one she loved was her son and her own son had back-stabbed her because he was too cowardly to protect the only person who loved him unconditionally.

"His loss, my win." Harry smiled thinking about the good times he had have with Narcissa after he had killed Lucius and Draco.

He had also killed Cornelius Fudge, Umbitch and some more he couldn't bother to remember the name of… He had gone a little overboard with his last kill. They had seen him kill Umbridge by bloating her enough so she would pop, but she was getting on his nerves and the atrium had a new decoration, Big Deal! People couldn't respect art these days, Sheesh! She was a half-breed anyways between a toad and an equally ugly human everyone knew that! Him being in the Ministry Atrium had nothing to do with him getting caught, nothing at all. He had been surrounded by about 50 people with wands drawn either way.

Well he had planned ahead either way, it paid to be a flying animagus and have a boat under fidelus near the waters of Azakaban and whenever he went to stay there he had Auror Dawlish stay in the cell who was conveniently kept on the boat, obviously he had to threaten the dementors with death if they reported him, they were downright scared of the killer of Voldemort probably since they feared him so much, he never was able to verify that.

The laws to remove the dementors were still being discussed so he was free to go. What people didn't know was that if you could trap a dementor under a patronus the dementor would die In a day or so but no one had that much power.

He had also found a book belonging to the black library titled "101 ways to kill Dementors." Most were retarded ideas only purebloods would believe. Like what the fuck does purity of blood have to do with killing dementors? But two or three looked plausible to him, Like trapping them and stopping them from feeding; which was the topic being discussed in the Wizenmagot.

As well as fiendfyre, he never got around to testing them tough not like he could control fiendfyre, even Voldemort could only manage a short burst as Harry had seen in the battle between the old manipulative coot and Riddle.

Currently Harry was rechecking the runes for a ritual that would send him back in time while making sure it really did send him back in time and not another world, Time magic was a tricky field and he knew nothing about runes so he was just copying runes from a book he had stolen from the department of mysteries, He had broken into the so called "Love Room" and it was anything but, It was the Head Unspeakable's office, Harry had taken all the research with him, there wasn't much though, hell no one alive could even make time turners because all of the time turners were created by a single wizard and no one was able to replicate them. The current notes he was inscribing were left by the same wizard who was codenamed "Chronos" and that was about the only useful thing Harry found there, the rest of the research was crap, it seemed in the last 500 years no big breakthroughs had been made in any fields.

The runes required a year to charge and today was the day, he had tracked down the deathly hallows again, as it turned out Xeno, Luna's father had tried to take the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's grave but Luna had stopped him, so Harry had kept the Elder Wand for safe keeping, no one knew about it but Luna who had told him what her father tried to do. He had to track down the person who had disarmed him though, but the identity was known to everyone as he wanted bragging rights. So Harry killed the person who happened to be Cormac McLaggen, Harry did wonder how he escaped his list.

The resurrection stone had been given to him by the centaurs who had held a meeting about it and invited Harry and told him to take it away from the forest as it was a corrupting influence on centaurs and that no one was meant to see the dead but the ones already so, then they went into the mumbo jumbo about the stars.

And Luna of all people had asked why Harry didn't actually wear his invisibility cloak like a cloak when he is using it alone, turns out you only had to draw the hood to become invisible, Harry lost a lot of ego due to do that incident.

A flare in magic broke him out of his thoughts.

"Looks like it's ready, hopefully this works or atleast leave me alive with my equipment, one hand and head." Harry murmured mostly to himself. Harry could probably replace his body parts with some research on runes, He really wasn't knowledgeable on runes yet but they came naturally to him.

_Harry drew out his wand, a ring glistened in the night; a cloak swished in the night and called to the shadows; a wand decorated with elder berries cut into a palm._

_The blood dripped onto the runes and the runes glowed and Harry Potter disappeared, then the boat disappeared as if the future was already changing._

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory<strong>

**Last Day of 4 th year 1995**

Harry Potter woke up with a fright and covered his mouth just stopping himself from screaming.

"It worked!" said Harry, looking around in wonder and then at himself.

"Or not, I was supposed to be 5 years old." Harry continued.

"Oh great that rune was not for age but how long I want to go back." Harry groaned and mentally kicked himself, he really had to learn Arithmancy as it went mostly hand in hand with Runes.

"You alright mate?" A voice he knew very well asked. "Not going mental are you?" the person continued.

"Your mother…" Harry answered.

"Is a wonderful cook, Ron." Harry replied quickly smiling.

The person now identified as Ron looked hesitant but nodded clearly avoiding the subject, "I bet you are hungry as I am then." Ron replied making that face when he thought about food which creeped out girls and many boys as well.

Harry blanched, "Yeah let's get packed first and then I want to make an announcement to the Gryffindors." Harry explained "I don't want them to blame me for Cedric's death like you know what happened in the second year."

"You sure mate?" Ron asked.

"I am sure, Ron."

Ron frowned and nodded. Harry was already packed, he needed to get the horcrux removed as soon as possible. Ron took his sweet time getting packed, Harry even saw Ron nicking some sweets from other trunks. After that they made their way to the common room.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Soon as they entered Ron and Harry separated, Ron looked for Hermione meanwhile Harry made way to the Weasley twins where they were discussing things in hushed voices. "Hey guys."

"Hey Harry." The twins finally noticed him. "Still having problem with bagman?" asked Harry, The twins looked wide eyed for a bit and quickly pulled him closer. "How do you know about that Harry-kins?" the closer twin asked, Offhandedly Harry noticed that it was far easier to determine who was Fred and who was George when one was missing an ear. "Bagman is in trouble with goblins, outstanding debts. Ron's gold reminded me that leprechaun gold disappears and I put two and two together." Harry smirked.

"Looks like you have something under that brain after all." One of the twin smirked, "So what do you want? I assume you aren't here to tell us how smart you are." The other twin asked. "I wanted a favor, I need to make an announcement before Fudge tries to cover everything up." They nodded in understanding and suddenly looked serious "That will be easy Harrykins, but in return we want a full account of what happened at the third task, not the one you are gonna tell these guys." Harry silently nodded.

"Very well let us get to it, shall we Fred?" The twin now idetified as George asked "So we shall my uglier twin." Fred replied, "Sonorus" the twins spoke together, "Ladies and Gentlemen and ugly people!" "We have Harry Potter here; The Golden boy of Gryffindor as he is called by some people." Here the twins winked at Harry "And he would like to explain some things." "Do not push him too much for information-" "Or you shall suffer our displeasure." Here the twins grinned manically.

Harry blanched at his title, he could count about 70-80 students, he could see Ron and Hermione looking at him wearily. He stepped forward and started;

"Hello everyone, I would like to explain what exactly happened on the third task, This is hard for me as well and there might be guys who may not believe me, Before we get started let me make it clear that I will not be answering questions until I am finished."

Several people nodded while others waited.

"Whether you know it or not and I am sure the rumor mill has reached you guys, The one responsible for the portkey transporting me somewhere else was Barty Crouch Jr. that's right people he was still alive, his mother had replaced him as she was dying and made her husband Barty Crouch Sr. promise her to take care of their son, Voldemort-"cue flinches "held Barty crouch Sr. under the imperius after Barty Crouch Jr. escaped during the Quidditch world cup after firing the Dark Mark in the air."

"The same Barty Crouch Jr. was posing as Mad-Eye Moody-" Several shouts of outrage were heard at this. "Yes that's right Barty Crouch Jr. was using polyjuice to pose as Mad-Eye Moody while Mad-Eye was kept in his own trunk as the person you are polyjuicing into needs to be alive."

"After I made it back Barty Crouch Jr. posing as Mad-Eye cornered me. He was looking to find information about what had happened in the graveyard where I was portkeyed to, Before he could finish his master's job he was stunned by the Headmaster and questioned with veritaserum- the truth potion, After that Headmaster went to view the pensieve memory he had taken from me, meanwhile Cornelius Fudge had Barty kissed by a Dementor and wouldn't listen to proof that Voldemort is back, Yes people he is back, whether you believe me or not is up to you."

Many people looked disbelievingly at Harry and stunned unable to confirm what they were hearing, Harry could see Neville, he looked pretty angry. Some people were even shouting calling him a nutter, they were quickly silenced by the twins.

"Now some of you may or may not know is that the Daily Prophet is controlled by the ministry so that they can contain information they want the public to know-"

"That can't be true!" Many people protested not believing anything, mostly children of people working in the Ministry.

"Oh it is true, you will learn soon enough." Harry rebutted "Now let us get straight to the point, The Prophet is controlled by the Ministry, the ministry is controlled by the minister and who controls the minister? Who is seen with the Minister all the time giving donations? Anyone?"

Dean Thomas raised a hand and spoke up. "I have seen Draco Malfoy's father with him almost every page, Hell Draco had stated many times that his father is buddy-buddy with the Minister"

"That's right! I am surprised people don't suspect anything. So let us get back to my point, the most popular newspaper is controlled by someone who has an ear to the minister and is a close friend to him. Many people know he was a death eater and he paid his way out of Azkaban and claiming he was under imperius. So obviously expect me to be the clown of the prophet for the next few months so people aren't prepared for the emergence of the death eaters and they catch your family and friends by surprise."

Harry breathed heavily, "You may ask your questions now."

Many people raised hands and started shouting their questions as well as their protests and insults aimed at Harry, Harry picked one person at random.

"How did Cedric Diggory die?" Harry really didn't need to be a seer to guess what the first question was going to be.

"He was killed by Peter Pettigrew who was the real secret keeper responsible for my parents death, Sirius Black was never given a trial and the ministry still refuses to give him one, Next."

Harry pointed to another hand, he had have enough time to stop blaming himself for Cedric's death but he was still sad about it.

"What do you plan to do now considering what you said about Voldemort being back is true?" One seventh year asked skeptically.

"Spend as much as time with my friends and family, I can't really prepare for a war as I am underage and I doubt i will be a match for Voldemort anytime soon." Harry answered.

Harry pointed to another hand.

"Why should we believe you, Potter? You obviously tricked your way into the triwizard tournament as well and you happen to be a parslemouth as well! You may as well be the next dark lord." A person Harry identified Cormac McLaggen asked. God he really need to prepare an accident where Umbridge falls from the stairs onto McLaggen and they both die in a compromised position. The Ugly toad will finally get her Prince charming.

"You believe what you want, but you will not be losing anything by preparing just in case your family is attacked, only some of your time, unless obviously a week or so of preparing to protect your families is too much for you?" asked Harry with an eyebrow raised. When he wasn't answered he continued, "I would also advise to create secret words to answer your family in-case they may be polyjuicied, You never know when it might happen." Harry made eye contact with the twins and ndded at them, apparently they got the message as they strode forward.

"That will be all folks, if I were you I would listen to him, but it is obviously up to you guys, The end feast should be starting soon so let us make our way." One of the twin dispersed the crowd.

Harry met up with the Ron and Hermione.

"That was a good thing you did Harry, I know it must have been hard for you." Hermione comforted Harry, half hugging him.

Harry nodded and one by one the Gryffindors made their way for the great hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Hall<strong>

When he, Ron, and Hermione entered the Hall, they saw at once that the usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning House's colors for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Harry knew these were just a sign for the things to come, he remembered how the Great Hall looked with all those dead bodies killed by death eaters.

He could see the real Mad-Eye Moody at the staff table now, his wooden leg and his magical eye back in place. He was extremely twitchy, jumping every time someone spoke to him. Harry couldn't blame him; Moodys fear of attack was bound to have been increased by his ten-month imprisonment in his own trunk. It was a surprise to Harry that Moody didn't suspect that Albus may have known all along that he was kept hostage. Hell it was a bigger surprise he even attended, he may be trying to show strength.

Karkaroff's chair was empty. Harry knew that probably he run off by now, he could have been protected by Albus or used by him depending on the point of view but he may have come out alive, running was the worst thing he could have done since Voldemort could track people through the dark mark.

Madame Maxime was still there. She was sitting next to Hagrid. They were talking quietly together. Further along the table, probably making plans for their trips to the giants. Sitting next to Professor McGonagall, was Snape. His eyes lingered on Harry for a moment as Harry looked at him and pushed images of Neville's riddikulused boggart forward to his mind, Snape let out a furious snarl and broke eye contact. Harry continued to watch him trying to make eye contact to send more images because he had nothing better to do.

Harry often wondered if Snape was really on anyone's side expect his own, all he probably wanted was revenge and the ones he wanted revenge, against himself for causing the death of someone he loved and Voldemort, the person Snape hated more than James Potter. Harry often wondered how Snape stopped himself from firing a Killing Curse randomly on Voldemort.

Harry's musings were ended by Professor Dumbledore, who stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall, which in any case had been less noisy than it usually was at the Leaving Feast, became very quiet.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year." He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall. "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

Dumbledore really was good at pushing all the buttons, Harry mused, he could see several people crying. Dumbledore continued his speech;

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

"He was killed by Peter Pettigrew not Lord Voldemort." Harry suddenly stood up and snarled furiously at the old man playing another game. He could see people looking at him and even the professors looked strangely at him. Harry knew what the old coot was playing since he didn't want Sirius free.

"As Mr. Potter said he was killed by Peter Pettigrew, a death eater working for Voldemort who is now alive, Peter Pettigrew also happened to be the real secret keeper of the Potters." Dumbledore expertly controlled the situation and nodded at Harry but Harry could see Dumbledore and Snape looking at him pensively as if judging his worth, Harry avoided eye contact, having a horcrux in the head really fucked up learning occlumency.

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence. Some people on the Gryffindor table looked in disbelief as if they thought Harry was joking, but some looked as if they were expecting it.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now… or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table Harry saw Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry had already started making plans for Draco's accidental death obviously, but really Harry could do nothing until his trace was removed.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedrics death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore once again.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Harry knew what the old coot was doing, he was establishing that Harry Potter saw the events first hand and not Dumbledore which put Harry on the top of the Ministry's shit list.

Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured his name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to him. Not like he cared.

Harry saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Slytherins had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched. Dumbledore obviously ignored them, there was no way Dumbledore lived through a war and could not pick out oddities.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemorts return - such ties are more important than ever before."

Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. "Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemorts gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open." Dumbledore continued "It is my belief - and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst, Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, kind and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

**Entrance Hall**

Harry's trunk was packed; Hedwig was sitting on his arm looking pleased at not being inside his cage which he was leaving behind.

He, Ron, and Hermione were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the fourth years for the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station. It was another beautiful summer's day. He supposed that Privet Drive would be hot and leafy, its flower beds a riot of color, when he arrived there that evening. Well it would be burning soon, there was no way he was listening or staying with those zoo animals trying to look normal, he would need some time to get ready to leave though, certain protections as well. Harry really didn't have mercy for child abusers but it would have to wait. The wards would crash as soon as he declared that Privet Drive was not his home, he had his cloak on as well, It also happened to be invisible as long as he willed it obviously Mad Eye could see it and Dumbledore as well through his glasses, he really needed to reward Luna for this.

"'Arry!" Came a voice from behind

He looked around. Fleur Delacour was hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Beyond her, far across the grounds Harry could see Hagrid helping Madame Maxime to back two of the giant horses into their harness. The Beauxbatons carriage was about to take off.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," said Fleur as she reached him, holding out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

"It's very good already," said Ron in a strangled sort of voice. Fleur smiled at him; Hermione scowled. Harry could see Fleur was visibly straining herself, stopping herself from insulting Ron.

"Good-bye, 'Arry," said Fleur, turning to go. "It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!" Only one thought came to Harry's perverted mind as he watched her hips sway as she walked way. 'I'd hit it.'

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," said Ron breaking Harry out of his trance. "D' you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," said a gruff voice. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork." Harry nodded "I would expect nothing better from Death Eater scum." Krum grimaced but chose not to reply as he had come to say good-bye to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?" he asked her.

"Oh… yes… all right," said Hermione, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight.

"You'd better hurry up!" Ron called loudly after her. "The carriages'll be here in a minute!" Harry expected nothing better from Ron, the jealous twat left Harry to keep watch for the carriages as Ron himself tried to keep an eye on Hermione and Krum, Harry chose to admire the girls instead of watching the carriages. They returned quite soon. Ron stared at Hermione as if trying to judge what happened, but her face was quite impassive.

"I liked Diggory," said Krum abruptly to Harry. "He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang - with Karkaroff," he added, scowling.

"I don't think your Headmaster will make through this year, Voldemort probably wants him dead after Igor gave names of all those Death Eaters to avoid Azkaban." said Harry

Krum nodded. He held out his hand as Fleur had done, shook Harry's hand, and then Ron's. Ron looked as though he was suffering some sort of painful internal struggle. Krum had already started walking away when Ron burst out, "Can I have your autograph?"

Hermione turned away, smiling at the horseless carriages that were now trundling toward them up the drive, as Krum, looking surprised but gratified, signed a fragment of parchment for Ron. Harry made kissy faces at Hermione pointing to Ron and then Krum, Hermione responded with a un-ladylike snort and covered her mouth fast.

Harry could see the thestrals, they were still a reminder of everything that Harry had lost but now he had hope that he would be able to save people that really mattered to him, he knew it was impossible to keep everyone alive but this was better than nothing.

**Hogwarts Express**

The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to get a compartment to themselves. Pigwidgeon was once again hidden under Ron's dress robes to stop him from hooting continually; Hedwig was dozing, her head under her wing, and Crookshanks was curled up in a spare seat like a large, furry ginger cushion.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked more fully and freely than they had all week as the train sped them southward, they mostly talked about what they will be doing this summer.

"Staying as far away from the Dursleys, I might end up killing them." Harry told them in a no nonsense tone. "Harry you can't do that!" Hermione reprimanded Harry while Ron snorted, "Unless you want to go in my place I can do whatever I want, you have met them you know what they are like so I doubt you truly mean that." Hermione frowned but didn't reply back "Not sure why you have to go back Mate, Mum did say Dumbledore wanted you to return." Ron put in his two cents.

"Well i will be doing the homework, Arithmancy and Runes always have summer assignments." Hermione said changing the topic. "Hmm, that reminds me i'll be dropping divination and Care, and taking Runes and Arithmancy, i can still give OWLS for Care and Muggle Studies." Harry replied.

"Are you sure Mate? That's 3 years of work in 1 year for 2 subjects." Ron scowled thinking about it. "Yeah we both know we are failing Divination and they really can't stop me from attempting as many OWLS as i can."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be happy to help you since you are finally taking your studies seriously, we can do the homework together." Hermione replied. Ron scowled "I might as well drop divination as well then, dad is good at muggle studies so I might take that."

Harry meanwhile being a pervert was thinking about his 'private sessions' of study with Hermione. Soon Hermione was hungry and made way for the trolley.

When Hermione returned from the trolley and put her money back into her schoolbag, she dislodged a copy of the Daily Prophet that she had been carrying in there. Harry looked at it, unsure whether he really wanted to know what it might say, but Hermione, seeing him looking at it, said calmly, "There's nothing in there. You can look for yourself, but there's nothing at all. I've been checking every day. Just a small piece the day after the third task saying you won the tournament. They didn't even mention Cedric, absolutely nothing, about any of it. If you ask me Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet."

"Fudge owns the Prophet he could have them closed and Rita Skeeter fired if he wanted." Harry answered already knowing the fate of Rita.

"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task," said Hermione in an oddly constrained voice. "As a matter of fact," she added, her voice now trembling slightly, "Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."

"What are you talking about?" said Ron.

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," said Hermione in a rush.

Harry could see that Hermione was restraining herself from talking too fast.

"And?" Harry droned

"Well, it was you, really, who gave me the idea Harry," she said.

"Did I really?" said Harry, he really couldn't remember all of the conversation

"What did you find out?" said Ron, staring at her.

"Bugging," said Hermione happily. "But you said they didn't work -" "Oh not electronic bugs," said Hermione. "No, you see… Rita Skeeter" - Hermiones voice trembled with quiet triumph and Harry could tell she was getting turned on by this - "is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn -" Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out other bag. "- into a beetle."

"You're kidding," said Ron. "You haven't… she's not…" "Oh yes she is," said Hermione happily, brandishing the jar at them. Inside were a few twigs and leaves and one large, fat beetle.

"That's never - you're kidding -" Ron whispered, lifting the jar to his eyes. "No, I'm not," said Hermione, beaming. "I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

Harry smirked all of a sudden. "Can we feed her to Neville's toad, Trevor?"

"No!" Hermione shouted furiously. "But-" "Absolutely not" "Can we atleast-" "NO!" "Fine." Harry pouted, Harry was just playing along as he knew that that Malfoy outside listening to the conversation.

"So back to Rita, Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake. And unless I'm very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the windowsill of the Divination class the day your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year." Hermione explained

"When we saw Malfoy under that tree…" said Ron slowly. "He was talking to her, in his hand," said Hermione. "He knew, of course. That's how she's been getting all those nice little interviews with the Slytherins. They wouldn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving her horrible stuff about us and Hagrid."

Hermione took the glass jar back from Ron and smiled at the beetle, which buzzed angrily against the glass. Harry chose that moment to cast the warming charm on the jar. "Harry!" "What?" "Did you just cast a warming charm on the jar? She'll die of heat you know." Harry shrugged "Your mental mate." Ron decided to put his two cents in.

Fucking twat.

"I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London," said Hermione. "I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. See if she can't break the habit of writing horrible lies about people."

Smiling serenely, Hermione placed the beetle back inside her schoolbag. The door of the compartment slid open.

"Very clever Granger," said Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, than Harry had ever seen them.

"So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal." His smirk widened. Crabbe and Goyle leered.

"Trying not to think about it, are we?" said Malfoy softly, looking around at all three of them. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"What are we talking about again? Did your mum finally get a good shag, she could use one you know? Your father does look like he plays for the other team." Harry baited Malfoy. Ron snorted loudly and Hermione was withholding her giggles.

"Better watch yourself Potter" Malfoy snarled. "You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. "Too late now Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f-"

It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, deafened by a series of bangs, Harry grinned.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all lying unconscious in the doorway. He, Ron, and Hermione were on their feet, all three of them having used a different hex. Nor were they the only ones to have done so.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," said Fred matter-of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he followed Fred inside.

"Interesting effect," said George, looking down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus like Curse?"

"Wasn't Furnuculus, it was a special one that sprouts boils on the groin area, looks like I overpowered it a little in my anger." Then Harry walked up and started kicking Malfoy in the groin area where he could see tentacles sprouting and when he started screaming Harry quickly cast a muffliato.

Every male in the area winced. "Harry! Stop! " Hermione tried to stop Harry, "But-" "Just stop!" "I am trying to kill the tentacles!" Ron and the twins tried to join in but stopped soon as Hermione glared at them. "Harry!" "Oh fine, sheesh woman, you are no fun!" Harry grumbled and kicked once again for good measure. Hermione glared at Harry and kicked Malfoy in the face and everyone looked at Hermione their mouth wipe open trying to form a coherent sentence, "What? He called me a mudblood, that's the least I could do!"

George winced thinking about what might happen if someone made her angry and changed the subject. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed, You will teach me that one won't you?" "No-""But-""Nada-" "I will give you a whole box of Canary Creams!" "Make that two." "Oh fine!" Finally Harry showed George the wand movement and the phrase.

"He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face and todger-" "Fred!" "-Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the décor, I don't think he would be able to see or pee straight." Everyone snickered expect Hermione who looked torn between joining them and reprimanding them, you just don't talk about todgers around a girl!

Ron, Harry, and George kicked, rolled, and pushed the unconscious Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle - each of whom looked distinctly the worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit, malfoy looked like he had been through hell- out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" said Fred, pulling out a pack of cards. They were halfway through their fifth game when Harry decided to ask them. "So any luck with the Bagman situation?" "We've given up," said George, shrugging.

Ron, and Hermione kept on asking what they were talking about, and finally, Fred said, "All right, all right, if you really want to know… it was Ludo Bagman."

"Well, what, then?" said Ron. Fred hesitated, then said, "You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?" "Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots."

"So?" asked Ron being the only stupid git in the situation. "So," said Fred impatiently, "it vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it had gone!"

"But - it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" said Hermione, Ah Hermione always respecting elders, She would respect Lucius Malfoy happily as long as he acted good to her face.

George laughed very bitterly.

"Yeah, that's what we thought, at first. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But he did nothing, ignored our letter as well. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us."

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty," said Fred. "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything." "So we asked for our money back," said George glowering.

"He didn't refuse!" gasped Hermione. "Right in one," said Fred. "But that was all your savings!" said Ron. "Tell me about it," said George. "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins, borrowed loads of gold off them.

A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling, hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?" asked Hermione "He put a bet on Harry," said Fred. "Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins." said George pointing at Harry. "And the Goblins are not paying him since me and Cedric both won technically, they are not giving him anything?" Guessed Harry.

"Yup" said George, nodding his head. "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the third task." George sighed deeply and started dealing out the cards again.

The rest of the journey passed pleasantly enough; Harry was not really looking forward to meeting the Dursleys again but soon, the Hogwarts Express was pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Ron and Hermione struggled out past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, carrying their trunks. Harry, however, stayed put.

"Fred - George - wait a moment."

The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings.

"Take it," he said, and he thrust the sack into George's hands. "What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted.

"Listen," explained Harry "I am not really giving it to you for free, I know you guys don't like charity."

"So what do you want in return Harry-kins?"

"I just want an equal share of the shop alongside you guys, you know 1/3 rd, that is if you still want it. I don't want you guys to feel like you owe me anything and it is not even about the profit really,

I just want an in developing product with you guys that might help with what is coming, But I will just be happy with some freebies. Also share some of my ideas."

The twins stared at him and nodded- "It is a deal, Harry-kins."

"Just don't tell your mum where you got it… although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it…" "Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand.

"Look," he said flatly, "take it, or I'll hex you, I will still be an equal owner you know, oh and no matter what happens write to me, I need people to talk to while I am stuck with the Dursleys." Harry glared at them, "We will mate." Fred ensured.

He left the compartment with that, stepping on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle one by one, who were still lying on the floor, covered in hex marks, Harry kicked Malfoy in the groin for good measure and Malfoy groaned.

**Kings Cross Station**

Uncle Vernon, the fat waste of space was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasley was close by him. She hugged Harry very tight when she saw him and whispered in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry."

'Fucking banshee trying to crush me to death, people could die of these hugs and shrieks combined together.' Harry winced thinking about it.

And Harry doubted Dumbledore would have a say in his life anymore.

"See you. Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back. "Bye, Harry!" said Hermione hugging him and kissed him on the cheek meanwhile Harry pinched her butt. "Oww!" Hermione looked red in the face, Harry was not sure whether it was due to anger or not, Harry responded a perfect poker face when she looked at him questioningly.

"Harry - thanks, We'll write to you for sure…" George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side.

Harry winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station, Harry started making his plans and on top of the list was a dead Vernon Dursley possibly kissed by Dementors or he could just blow up the house to piss Dumbledore off.

Ah life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- <strong>**Well this it, kind of my first try. For those of you asking there will be lemons but i'll need a beta to update more often. Fixing grammar takes a lot of time and makes my head hurt as well, Yes i know some of the sentences might be grammatically incorrect, but it was the best i could do.**

**Signing out,**

**~CapJackSparrow21**

**A.N. 2- Fixed all grammatical errors, Please review and message me if i missed any errors.**


End file.
